Ya no me dejes amor
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: —¿Cynder pero por qué te vas? —me preguntó Spyro sorprendido y triste por mi decisión. —Lo siento Spyro, pero no sirve de nada que yo esté aquí —le dije mientras caminaba con él siguiéndome. —No te puedes ir —dijo interponiéndose en mi camino. —Lo siento, adiós.


_—¿Cynder pero por qué te vas?_ — _me preguntó Spyro sorprendido y triste por mi decisión._

 _—Lo siento Spyro, pero no sirve de nada que yo esté aquí_ — _le dije mientras caminaba con él siguiéndome._

 _—No te puedes ir_ — _dijo interponiéndose en mi camino._

 _¡Maldición!, ¿qué acaso no veía que esto me estaba matando por dentro?, al parecer era muy buena tratando de ocultar mis emociones._

 _—Lo siento, adiós_ —y _sin más, di un salto batiendo mis alas y alejándome de él con mi corazón roto._

Desperté de golpe, otra vez, por la culpa de ese sueño, mi corazón latía agitada y dolorosamente, inhalé varias veces bocanadas de aire y lentamente el dolor en mi pecho se fue.

Hacia un mes aproximadamente que eso había pasado, había dejado a Spyro en Warfang, y ahora vivía en una cueva donde esperaba que nadie me encontrara.

Suspiré sonoramente y descanse mi cabeza sobre mis patas delanteras, aún me dolía haberme alejado de Spyro pero no me había dejado otra alternativa.

Después de haber derrotado a Malefor, y de haber creído que moriríamos juntos en el fin del mundo, le confesé mis sentimientos, pero al parecer él no me había escuchado, o simplemente lo ignoró, y cuando volvimos a Warfang, se empezó a comportar cortante conmigo, cada vez que lo invitaba a que saliéramos juntos, él ponía la excusa de que tenía que ayudar con la reconstrucción de ciertas áreas de Warfang, o cuando lo invitaba a estirar las alas volando, él simplemente me decía "no puedo" y se iba.

Eso me llevó a la conclusión de que no quería estar conmigo a solas porque tal vez, no me quería cerca de él, o tal vez, había escuchado mis palabras en el fin del mundo, y no me correspondía, tal vez...

—Él no me ama.

Mi corazón dolió al volver a pensar en eso, quería creer que no era cierto, pero las pruebas eran claras, Spyro siempre me evitaba y eso me dolía, suspiré resignada, y sin más, me estiré para movilizar un poco mi cuerpo, caminé hasta la entrada de la cueva y vi como el cielo era cubierto por inmensas nubes negras, al parecer llovería, pero necesitaba encontrar mi desayuno antes, así que salté fuera de la cueva y batí mis alas buscando por los alrededores algo para desayunar.

Después de casi una hora, venía cargando un gordo jabalí entre mis patas, vaya que era pesado, pero logré llevarlo hasta la cueva, cuando estuve dentro, la lluvia de inmediato comenzó a caer, menos mal que ya tenía mi comida por el resto del día.

Comencé a comer tranquilamente, no me gustaba mucho la carne cruda, pero no poseía el don del fuego de Spyro para asar el jabalí... Y entonces me di cuenta que volví a pensar en él, mi corazón dolió al recordarlo, él siempre con su alegría y optimismo, siempre diciendo que las cosas se solucionarían, simplemente todo él me encantaba.

Un fuerte estruendo se oyó a las afueras de la cueva, sin duda la tormenta era muy fuerte, seguí comiendo pero me sorprendió que de un momento a otro se escuchó un trueno, un gemido, y luego, vi a Spyro tendido en la entrada de la cueva.

Mi cerebro no hizo conexión hasta que escuché otro gemido dolorido emitido por...

—¡Spyro! —grité corriendo hasta él.

Spyro levantó levemente su cabeza, me sonrió y sin más se desmayó, asustada, inspeccioné su cuerpo, me dolió ver que su ala derecha estaba sangrando desde su unión, sin duda había chocado con algo porque su costado derecho tenía algunas magulladuras, tenía que despertarlo para moverlo a un lugar un poco más cómodo.

—Spyro... —lo llamé pero no me respondió.

Volví a intentar pero obtuve el mismo resultado, lo comencé a mover un poco con mi pata hasta que por fin despertó.

—¿Eh?, ¿qué?, ¿Cynder? —me preguntó confundido.

—Anda levántate.

Spyro intentó incorporarse, pero casi vuelve a caer, de no se porque lo sostuve con mi ala, mientras me acercaba a él y lo ayudaba a llegar hasta mi cama hecha de pasto y algo de musgo.

—Gracias —me dijo sonriéndome y recostándose en mi cama.

Sentí un golpe en mi corazón cuando dijo eso, en ese instante, agradecí el que mis sentimientos no se mostraran tan fácilmente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté, mientras me sentaba frente a él.

—Te he estado buscando todo este tiempo, y te encontré más cerca de lo que pensaba —declaró con una sonrisa.

Sentí como mis mejillas ardían, esas palabras se escuchaban tan reales, pero algo me decía que no debía confiar en él, e incluso me sentí estúpida al pensar en eso, ya que él era en quién menos debía desconfiar, era más bien un mecanismo de protección hacia mí misma.

—No le veo el sentido a buscarme si tu fuiste el que me alejó —solté con desprecio malinterpretado por su parte, ya que vi como bajaba su cabeza un tanto triste.

—Eso no es cierto Cynder —me miró un poco serio.

—¿No es cierto?, ¿entonces yo soy quien malinterpreto tu alejamiento?.

—Cynder yo sólo quería pensar un poco.

—Claro, querías pensar la mejor manera de decirme que no sientes nada por mi —le solté un tanto dolida.

Ahora resulta que yo fui quien en todo este tiempo malinterpreto la situación.

Me acosté mirando entretenidamente hacia la pared, era absurdo que Spyro viniera ahora a buscarme después de todo un mes, y con la patética excusa de que "sólo quería pensar".

—¿Enserio crees que ya no podemos hacer nada por nosotros? —dijo, intentando acercarse a mi.

—No hables de algo que jamás pasó —contesté con el corazón roto.

—No comenzó porque tu te fuiste —me reprochó.

—No comenzó porque tu me alejaste de tu lado —le eché en cara, esto no tenía ningún maldito sentido—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—le cuestioné levantando la cabeza y mirándolo.

—Quiero que regreses a Warfang, y que comencemos lo que no comenzó —me dijo en una sonrisa.

No me pedía algo imposible pero si muy duro de cumplir, ¿quería que olvidara todo este mes que había pasado y que olvidara todo lo que me hizo en Warfang?.

—Si me pides eso yo quiero algo a cambio.

—Lo que sea —respondió sin dudar.

Lo miré a los ojos viendo la decisión en su mirada y suspiré sin más.

—Quiero que te sinceres conmigo, quiero que me digas porque me trataste así en Warfang, quiero que me digas porque me has venido a buscar ahora después de un mes y quiero que me digas sólo la verdad.

La mirada de Spyro cambió drásticamente, era como si le hubiera dado la peor sentencia de muerte de toda la vida.

Bajó la cabeza y sentí como la respiración se me atoraba en la garganta, incluso pidiéndome que olvidara todo lo pasado, el se daba el derecho de dudar en responderme.

Estaba a punto de decirle que simplemente no dijera nada, cuando de pronto, me miró a los ojos, en su mirada podía ver como aun dudaba entre decirme o no.

—La verdad... fue que trate de alejarte de mi porque no sabía como actuar.

—¿Qué?.

¿Acaso bromeaba?, ¡cómo que no sabía como actuar frente a mi!, estuvimos juntos en el fin del mundo y el jamás me hizo aun lado o me dejó de hablar a pesar de lo que sentíamos, porque no creo que yo haya sido la única en notar que ambos sentíamos algo por el otro.

 _¡Por los cielos esto era absurdo!._

—¿Cómo que no sabías como actuar? —cuestioné, reteniendo las ganas de gritarle mi pregunta.

—No sabía como actuar porque había ocasiones en que correspondías a mis sentimientos y en otras ocasiones simplemente me hablabas como a un amigo y eso me confundía —me dijo casi culpándome.

—No es mi culpa que tu ayas malinterpretado todo —dije un tanto insegura.

Creo que de todas formas ambos teníamos la culpa, él por ser un tanto tímido, y yo por ponerle las cosas difíciles, la verdad era que aunque lo amaba con toda mi alma, me detenía el hecho de que le había causado daño al luchar contra él en mi forma adulta, y además de separar a los cuatro guardianes de donde pertenecían—. Pero Cynder, estoy dispuesto a olvidarlo todo y comenzar de nuevo —me aseguro.

 _Si él puede hacerlo, ¿porqué yo no?_

Suspiré resignada, el amor me hacía cometer locuras, en otro tiempo habría preferido simplemente alejarme de él y seguir con mi vida, en otro tiempo no me habría enamorado de él porque no sabía lo que era el amor, pero ahora que lo sabía, que sabía como se sentía y como se componía, simplemente no pude evitar querer algo igual y sin más me terminé enamorado de Spyro. Suspiré resignada, era una loca enamorada sin remedio.

—Esta bien, pero antes necesitas curarte —le regalé una sonrisa.

.

—¡Vamos Cynder! —me animó Spyro volando a mi lado.

Él estaba más que feliz con que yo volviera a Warfang, con que estuviera a su lado...con que comenzáramos lo que no comenzó.

Tenía un poco de miedo sobre eso, comenzar lo que no comenzó, tenía miedo que las cosas no funcionaran tal y como nosotros pensamos, tenía miedo que no fuéramos una pareja perfecta, pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿enserio existía la pareja perfecta?, no lo sé, pero estaba segura de que esa pareja no éramos Spyro y yo.

Contemplé como ya se comenzaba a ver Warfang a lo lejos, sentí cosquillas en mi espalda, me estaba comenzado a arrepentir de venir, pero en el instante en que Spyro se giró y me sonrió supe que podía hacer esto, que quería hacer esto y que moría por estar a su lado.

Volé más cerca de él quedando el encima mía, me giré a lo cual Spyro quedó frente a mi, me acerqué un poco más y le besé la mejilla.

Spyro se sonrojó pero luego me robó un beso fugaz, nuestro primer beso.  
—Te amo... —susurró para luego besarme en la mejilla.

Me sonrojé por el beso y, avergonzada, volé más rápido hacia Warfang.

 _A comenzar lo que no había comenzado._


End file.
